Castle in the Sky
by Masuyo Takishima
Summary: They thought they'd be living lives of Hope at the academy, but it's never that easy, is it? SYOC Closed.
1. Prologue - World So Cold

Cold. That was the first thing I remember.

When I awoke, a freezing wind was piercing through me. I did not know how I had gotten here, or who I was, or what I was doing here – even when I looked around, I could only see blackness. There was nothing at all - this place was beyond the reaches of space and time themselves.

I was alone. I could see no one around me, and I did not feel a presence in the darkness. I was abandoned – deserted in this dark void.

I shivered as another blast of cold whipped past me. A tear formed in my eye. What was going on? I did not even know what to do…

Suddenly, a voice spoke from out of the darkness. "Do not be afraid… You are important… You are special… Your role in this game will be critical to our purpose… The reason for their Despair."

A small light was forming in the corner of the blackness as the voice declared, "It is time for you to join us."

My vision was filled with a sudden brightness, and that's when I made up my mind.

I will achieve the voice's goal. I will become their Despair.

* * *

**Alright, here's my latest attempt at a SYOC. I've been wanting to start up one of my own, so here it is. Sorry for the lame intro, I couldn't really think of anything to add… And I know some people are wondering about 'Despair by Design' and the truth is I don't know what we're going to do with it. My partner and I just got so busy and were unable to update and… yeah. We haven't talked about it, so I don't know if we're going to keep going with it or not, which really stinks because we had everything planned out and I was really proud of the plot we came up with (it was seriously amazing), but… Who knows?**

**Anyway, on to the OC Submissions! The form's on my profile, submissions in PM's only please (submissions in reviews WILL NOT be excepted), I'll post the excepted characters on profile too. I think you all know the drill be now. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	2. Prologue I

**Alright, the introduction is up! I was able to squeeze in all the characters, so it might be a little rushed. Chapters normally won't be this long, btw. Hope you all like it! But before I actually get into the chapter, there are some things I want to say.**

**Thanks to all the people who submitted characters! Toward the end, there was a rush of character entries, and I wasn't able to accept them all. Just know that all the characters I got were awesome. And to the characters that got in, I'm really excited to use them! Seriously, I think some of you looked at my plans for this story when you made your characters, some of them fit in so perfectly. Sure, most of them are pretty dark, but, hey, it's Dangan Ronpa.**

**Kind of branching off of that, most of you, when making your character, put down that they would most likely be a culprit. Very few put down victims. One person left it up to me to decide. So… Your character might not be what you put them down for. Just letting everyone know that right off the bat.**

**Also… There are a couple characters that I think I could bring out their backstory more if I could change little details about the characters. If this happens to your character, please know I am trying to develop your character to his or her full potential.**

**And now… Here's the chapter!**

* * *

In a small cozy room, lying on a bed, was a girl.

Emiri opened her yellow eyes and looked around, sitting up slightly. The room she was in looked like some sort of hotel room, but she didn't remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was walking through the gate into Hope's Peak Academy, then… nothing. Sitting up completely, she noticed something odd.

"Why is the window covered up…?"

She got up to examine it more closely. The one window in the room was sealed up with a steel plate. Bolts of varying sizes kept it in place. "Strange…" she muttered to herself, trying to twist one of the larger bolts off. It didn't budge.

Suddenly, a there was a knock on the door. Emiri glanced at it, straightening out her schoolgirl uniform and red scarf, before walking over to the door, opening it, and peeking outside.

Beyond the door, there was a long, dimly lit hallway with more doors, which presumably held rooms similar to the one she was standing in. A couple doors down, a girl was walking down the hallway, pausing to knock on each door as she passed it. She had a lean body and fairly pale skin, and when she smoothed her long black hair out of her face, Emiri saw her black eyes glance further down the hallway. She wore a navy blazer over a white shirt with a red skirt and navy ballet flats, completing the outfit with a red bow headband.

Emiri stepped into the hallway and towards the girl. "Hi!" she called to her. "What're you doing?"

The girl paused mid-knock and looked over her shoulder at Emiri. "So there are others here…" she said to herself, then noticed Emiri looking at her expectantly. "Oh, I wanted to see if there were more people in these rooms before checking out the rest of this place."

"Wait, did you wake up in one of these rooms too?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, the one at the end of the hall. I'm Arisa Ishi, by the way.

**Arisa Ishi – Super High School Level Mathematician**

Emiri grinned. "I'm Emiri Katou, occulist!"

**Emiri Katou – Super High School Level Occultist**

Arisa raised her eyebrows. "Occultist? That's interesting… What do you do?"

Emiri faced brightened up. "Well, you see-"

She was unexpectedly interrupted by another door opening as someone else stepped into the hallway. He was rather short, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. His long brown hair fell into his grey eyes as surveyed them. He wore a purple sweater vest over a black tee shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers.

"What's with this place?" he asked. "I thought we were at Hope's Peak…"

"Yeah, me too… It's just not logical at all." Arisa crossed her arms, looking down with a thoughtful look on her face. "We must've been moved, but I don't see why someone would do that."

Emiri sighed. "I have no idea."

He sighed. "I guess I should just join the club. The name's Fushi Tachi. I'm a radio show host."

**Fushi Tachi – Super High School Level Radio Show Host**

"By the way, have you guys seen anyone else?" Fushi asked them, glancing down the hallway that was empty except for them.

"No, I've just been in this hallway. You and Emiri are the only people I've seen so far." Arisa answered.

"Well… I'm just gonna check this place out. Maybe run into some others." Fushi started toward the other end of the hallway, where a staircase could be seen. "See you 'round."

"See you!" Emiri called after him, then turned to Arisa. "I'm just going to stick with you for now."

"Alright. That's fine with me." She turned, ready knock on the next door, but before she could, it swung inward to reveal another person.

She was small with a petite stature and a pale but certain warm complexion, but what stood out most was her hair. Her hair was a pale shade of blue pulled back in a ponytail, which fell to her knees. Her eyes were a mossy green and had a calculating, half closed look to them. She wore a loose-fitting navy blue tank top tucked into a pleated skirt a few shades lighter, plain white knee-length socks, and greyish-brown cleats, with a lavender-colored ribbon in her hair.

"Um… Hello." The girl greeted them without emotion.

"Hello!" Emiri greeted, smiling. "Who're you?"

"Hana Yamanaki. I run track."

**Hana Yamanaki – Super High School Level Track Runner**

"If you don't mind, I'll be exploring." And with that, Hana disappeared down the stairs.

"Well… That was a fast introduction," Arisa said, and went back to knocking, Emiri on her heals. "Let's just hurry up and finish here. I need chocolate."

* * *

On the first floor, another person walked around the first floor, glancing through some of the open doorways, looking for signs of other people in this seemingly abandoned building. Sighing, he ran his hand through his messy red hair and walked through the next doorway, his brown eyes scanning the room before him. It looked like an entertainment room, couches and tables around the room and a large-screen TVs on the wall. A fireplace crackled on the opposite side of the room.

"Hello?" the tall teen called, stepping further into the room. "Is anyone else here?"

"I don't know - is there?"

He turned toward the door, were another person was leaning against the doorframe. He was slightly taller than the first boy, with an athletic, lean look. His electric blue eyes stood out against his fair skin and spiky blonde hair. He wore a navy blue jacket over a yellow tee with a pair of blue denim jeans and navy converse.

The newcomer took a cigarette out of his mouth and blew a puff of smoke. "Well, I'm glad someone else's here. Name's Shinosuke Izaki. Just call me Shin."

**Shinosuke Izaki – Super High School Doctor**

The other teen smiled. "Cool. I'm Hisae Umeko, the famous Explorer."

**Hisae Umeko – Super High School Level Explorer**

"Cool," Shin said, putting his cigarette back in his mouth.

"Wait – have you seen anyone else? This place seems pretty disserted…" Hisae asked, glancing passed him into the empty hall.

Shin shook his head. "Nope. I've just been staying in the room with the ashtray."

Hisae glanced to the side, and, indeed, there was an ashtray in the corner of the room. "So… Aren't you wondering where the heck everyone else is?"

Shin walked over and crushed the rest of the cigarette into the tray. "Yeah. Sure. I'll check it out with you, I guess."

"Great!" Hisae exclaimed, grinning. He dashed into the hallway, ready to begin exploring again, only to run right into someone, knocking her on the ground.

Shin smirked. "Nice job."

"What the hell was that for?!" she asked, glaring at him.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly, giving her a hand to help her up.

The girl had a slim but healthy build with well-toned peach colored skin. Her navy blue hair was long, falling to her waist, with highlights and black streaks; and neatly tucked to the side with a hair clip. She glared at him with silvery eyes. She wore a typical sailor girl uniform, but a sports uniform could be seen peaking out from underneath.

She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "Whatever. I don't really care. It's just nice to see some more people. I'm Haruna Takahashi, but I like Haru better."

**Haruna Takahashi –Super High School Level Soccer Player**

"Wait a second… You've met other people here?" Hisae asked.

Haru crossed her arms. "Duh. I just said that, didn't I? But yeah, there's a Super High School Hunter around here somewhere. I just ran into him."

"Literally?" Shin glanced at Hisae, who scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No," she responded, scowling.

"What was that about hunting?" A new voice asked. They turned to see another person standing behind Haru.

He was tall, but not quite as tall as Shin or Hisae, with a pretty average look to him. He had dark brown hair, and his eyes were a little like Haru's, but a slightly darker grey. He wore a blue jacket with a simple pair of jeans and grey sneakers, gloves covering his hands.

Haru nodded at him. "Yeah, this is Himiki, the guy I was telling you about."

Himiki nodded. "Nice to meet you."

**Himiki Tsuki – Super High School Level Hunter**

"Hey, have you guys found out anything about this place?" Himiki asked.

"What do you mean?" Haru questioned.

"I mean, this place obviously isn't Hope's Peak. What are we doing here?"

Shin shrugged. "Yeah, we don't have a clue. You guys?" He glanced and Hisae and Haru, who both shook their heads.

Himiki nodded thoughtfully. "I didn't find all that much either. Except this note."

"Note?" Hisae walked to read the piece of paper that Himiki had pulled out of his pocket. "'Everybody! Come to the Lounge at 8:00 for Orientation!'" he read out loud. "This is weird… The handwriting looks like a little kid's."

"What time is it?" Haru asked.

Shin glanced at the watch on his wrist. "7:40. We have some time."

Hisae glanced up. "Where is the Lounge, anyway?" he asked.

Shin rolled his eyes. "We just walked out of it, genius," he answered.

Hisae started to say something, but Himiki interrupted. "I think I'm going to wait here for this 'Orientation,'" he stated. "How about you guys?"

Shin shrugged. "Might as well. There's nothing better to do."

Haru nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Ok, sure." Hisae agreed. "I wonder what kind of Orientation this is."

"Good question," Shin said, pulling out another cigarette. "Guess we'll just have to find out."

* * *

After waking up, Yuuma had decided right away that the situation was unusual. One does not simply suddenly find herself in a place that she had never been before. That just does not happen. And what about Hope's Peak? There were too many questions left unanswered, she decided to ignore them. Instead, she concentrated on a different problem.

She was thirsty, so she decided to look for a place where she could make some tea.

She walked down the hall, brushing her black hair behind her. Some of it was tied up in a bun, but most of it was out, falling down her back all the way to her thighs. Her sapphire eyes gazed down the hallway, noticing a small sign with symbols of a fork and a knife above a doorway to her right. Smoothing out her simple white dress and the black petticoat underneath, and straightening out her gray cape (One must always look presentable), she walked through the doorway.

The room appeared to be a restaurant of sorts, with tables and chairs placed around the room. At one side, there was a counter with delicious looking sweets under the glass. Another door stood next to it. _Must lead to the kitchen_, Yuuma reasoned. The room was not empty, however. Two people sat at different tables.

The first was a boy with somewhat long, wavy blond hair that extended to the tips of his ears. A mole stood out on his chin. He wore a bright white sweatshirt with blue baggy jeans and a matching blue snowcap.

He was currently sitting at a table in the far corner, reading out of a rather thick, heavy book. Yuuma smiled, walking up to him. He looked up at her somewhat hesitantly.

"Hello," she greeted him warmly. "I am Yuuma Inoue, known for my Victories."

**Yuuma Inoue – Super High School Level Hunger Games Simulation Victor**

"Hello…" he returned quietly, glancing quickly back down at his book.

"And what might your name be, if I may ask?" Yuuma inquired.

"M-my name is Yukine… are we done now?"

**Yukine Nozaki – Super High School Level Intellectual Property**

Yuuma nodded politely. "If you wish." She paused briefly before giving him a smile and adding, "I look forward to talking to in future."

Yukine nodded uncomfortably before diving back into his book.

Yuuma sighed, but walked away. Remembering the tea she had been looking forward to, she headed through the door into the kitchen. She easily prepared herself a cup of tea and, sipping it, headed back into the other room. Seeing the other person she had not met yet was still there, she decided to sit with him and talk.

He didn't look up when she sat down, just continued to doodle on the paper in front of him. He was very small for a high school student, and Yuuma could tell he wasn't very tall, even though he was sitting down. He had curly black hair and eyes the same color. He wore a tie-dyed t-shirt and cargo pants with art supplies spilling out of the pockets, a blue beret on his head. His hands and arms had splotches of paint all over them, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Hello," Yuuma greeted him, taking a sip of her tea. "Who might you be?"

He didn't respond.

"Hello?" She tapped on the table next to his drawing.

He finally looked up. "Oh, hey, sorry about that. How long were you trying to get my attention?"

"Not very long…" Yuuma answered, confused.

"Well, I'm Akira Kaiga. I didn't notice you before because I couldn't hear you. I'm deaf."

**Akira Kaiga – Super High School Level Artist**

"Oh, I apologize, I did not know-"

"Yeah, I know you didn't. You don't need to apologize," he stated briskly. "I hate it when people act all sympathetic about it."

Yuuma smiled a bit. "Well then, I won't apologize."

"Good." Akira went back to his drawing, while Yuuma drank her tea. Yukine sat quietly in the corner, reading and, occasionally, peeking over his book at them. It was peacefully silent for a few minutes…

…Then it was all shattered.

"Hello…? Is anyone here? Satomi is hungry, and this place is weird and creepy!" said a girl, skipping into the room.

She looked more like a grade schooler than a high school student, with her shortness, slightly chubby size, and her messy orange-ish blond hair done up in pigtails with pink hair clips. She had large brown eyes, which also made her look younger. Her outfit was quite interesting – a pink vest with white polka dots over a blue striped shirt and a matching poofy pink skirt with white polka dots, mismatched socks on her feet.

The girl glanced around the room. "Yay! Satomi's glad to see other people here!" Then she caught sight of the sweets. "Even better! Satomi's found the food!" Before anyone could say anything, she darted into the kitchen and returned with her hand in a large bag of gummy bears, her mouth already full.

"So your name is Satomi?" Yuuma questioned her.

The girl grinned, showing multicolored gummy pieces stuck in her teeth. "Yup! Satomi's name is Satomi Kamisaka! And she loves eating!"

**Satomi Kamisaka – Super High School Level Competitive Eater**

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Satomi." Yuuma gave her a smile.

"Satomi says so too! It's nice to see people in this creepy place! Especially after Satomi saw that scary metal door…" She stuffed more gummy bears into her mouth.

Akira, who had been watching them, frowned. "Wait – what metal door? Where'd you find that?"

Satomi quickly swallowed. "Well, Satomi doesn't really know where, exactly. She just found it at the front of the entrance way."

"Can you show us?" Yuuma asked. "That is definitely odd in a place like this…"

Satomi nodded. "Satomi's not afraid anymore. She'll show you."

Yuuma smiled. "Ok then. Lead the way."

"Ok, Onee-chan!"

A minute later, Yuuma, Satomi, Akira, and Yukine (who had followed them out) were standing in front of a strange metal vault-like door. "What is this?" Yukine asked. "It… it doesn't seem normal."

"That's what Satomi said!" Satomi told him, her hands on her hips.

Akira went up to the door and tried pushing, then pulling. It didn't budge. "Well, this is a problem."

"So there's no way out," Yuuma said, more of a statement than a question.

"Looks that way," Akira agreed. "Guess we're stuck here for a while."

* * *

Standing in front of a small gift shop, Fuyuki thought about he should do next.

He had woken up and explored the place a little, getting a feel for the layout. He ran into a few people, too – a little circusy looking girl, the hunter, and another two girls in the upstairs hallway – but he went off on his own, preferring to look around by himself than with others.

Fuyuki sighed softly, brushing his teal bangs out of his purple eyes, only to have them fall back to their original position moments later. He had a pretty average body type and height with a fair complexion. He wore a sea green hoodie with rolled up sleeves over a white shirt with blue dots and black skinny jeans, holding a stuffed purple bear with a patched-up eye. He adjusted the gray earmuffs he wore, fitting them more snuggly on his head.

He glanced down the hallway to his left. It was completely empty with some muffled sounds coming from that direction. _All the others must be in the other rooms_, he observed.

"HEY! Who're you?"

Well, he was wrong about that.

He glanced to his right, only to see a very colorful girl walking toward him, smiling brightly. She had pink hair, tied up with rainbow colored ribbons, and bright blue eyes. She had a rather large bust. She wore a tube top in rainbow colors with a white skirt that had pink lace on the edge and high indigo boots. The girl waved at him with white-gloved hands.

"What your name?" she asked him again, giving him a large smile.

"I-I'm Fuyuki Kujou, the stuffed animal collector…" he answered her timidly.

**Fuyuki Kujou – Super High School Level Stuffed Animal Collector**

"Nice to meet you!"

"S-same..." he answered, glancing downward.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, raising her eyebrows a bit.

"No, not really," he replied quietly, looking briefly over his shoulder.

The girl struck a pose. "I am Aya Imai, Magi Rainbow Power Girl, protector of all things beautiful, and in the name of color-"

"I think I get the idea," Fuyuki muttered softly, interrupting her.

**Aya Imai – Super High School Level Magical Girl**

"Hey, don't interrupt me, dweeb! I wasn't finished my introduction speech!" Aya crossed her arms, looking genuinely annoyed. "Do you really want me to have to start over?"

"Nah," a voice from behind her said. "I think we got the jist of it already."

Fuyuki looked behind Aya to see another strange character. He had black hair and strange red colored eyes with a scar on his left. He was dressed up like the anime character Samurai Flamenco.

Aya looked him over. "And who are you?"

"Huh? Me? I'm Samurai Flamenco! I protect the justice of this world!" he replied, grinning.

"…Really?" The doubt in Fuyuki's voice was evident.

"Okay, not really. I'm Maou Yunokawa! Nice to meet you!" he introduced himself.

**Maou Yunokawa – Super High School Level Cosplayer**

Aya grinned. "Yay! Someone around here has an appreciation for Magical Girls!" she exclaimed.

Maou nodded. "Well, there's a lot of them in animes, right?"

Aya clapped her hands together. "Of course! I really like…"

As they started into an avid anime discussion, Fuyuki decided to quietly leave them to their conversation. Walking silently down the hallway, he came across another person, staring at a paper hanging on the wall.

She had a healthy looking appearance and looked pretty tall. Her ginger hair was tied into two messy buns, and her eyes were a bright lime green. She wore an off-white scarf over a long black sweater with long sleeves and a black pencil skirt, gray boots with black zigzags on her feet. Two feathered black fans hung from strings attached to her sleeves.

She glanced up as Fuyuki approached. "Hello," she greeted him.

"Hi…" He gave her a small smile. "What's your name?"

"My name is… Kusukyo. Just call me that!" She gave him a sort of awkward, crooked smile.

**Kusukyo Kagome – Super High School Level Fan Collector**

Fuyuko nodded, a bit uncomfortable. "Well… Y-your fans are very nice…"

Kusukyo glanced down at the fans hanging from her sleeves. "These? I just love fans. Aren't fans so cool?" She gave him another one of her smiles.

"Y-yes, of course they are," he said, quietly agreeing. "Um… What were you looking at?"

She turned at point to the paper. "This… Well, it's like a map of some sort. It looks so familiar, don't you think?"

Fuyuko stepped forward to get a closer look. "Yes… It does." He paused, thinking for a moment. "This looks like the layout of this floor."

Kusukyo looked at it again, then bobbed her head in agreement. "You're right, it really does. Cool."

Suddenly, a speaker system above them came on, and a strange childlike voice began speaking.

**"Well, look's like this thing's working. Hello to all you new students of Hope's Peak! You bastard's orientation will begin in five minutes in the Lounge! Don't be late, or else…"**

Then the speakers cut off as abruptly as they had turned on. Kusukyo's eyebrows furrowed. "Well… that was strange, wasn't it? Oh well, we can't we late. Looks like the Lounge is right here…" She pointed at a room on the map. "We better get going."

Kusukyo started down the hall, but stopped and turned back to Fuyuko, who hadn't moved. "C'moooon! We can't be late! You heard him, didn't you…?"

With a sigh, Fuyuko nodded. "Y-yeah, we better go…" He started to follow, wondering quietly to himself about what he was getting himself into.

And why did he have such a bad feeling about all this?

* * *

**Anyway, there's all the characters! I hope the introduction didn't seem rushed or anything. (And, yeah, Justin, I updated before 2014. What now.) So, yeah… Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. See ya!**


End file.
